


Trapped In Expectation

by Toaverse



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Closeted Character, Closeted Dawn Betterman, Crushes, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Phil and Hope where those kind of parents who constantly remind their daughter of her future, that being filled with a man who’ll take care of her who she’ll have a few children with.If anything, it’s her parents’ biggest expectation.But what if Dawn wants a woman instead? More specifically, a certain cavegirl?(Takes place during the upcoming film.)
Relationships: Dawn Betterman/Eep Crood (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Trapped In Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you may or may not have expected, I just had to write this after the first trailer for The Croods 2 :D
> 
> While I already ship Dawn/Eep, I don’t wanna throw Guy under the bus, so it’s one-sided coming from Dawn for now.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Giant bright butterflies fly in the stunning bright sky, creating a beautiful and colorful sight to witness.

It’s by far the most beautiful thing Dawn has ever seen.

After they rid for awhile, Eep decided that they should take a break, or rather give Chunky a break.

“So, what do you think?” Eep, who’s hanging on a tree branch, asks her new friend, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“It’s...it’s beautiful.” Dawn answers, her eyes still focused on the sky and butterflies while leaning against a resting Chunky.

Eep shifts her view to the pink-ish sky, taking in the beauty of it. “Can’t disagree though.” She says in response. “It reminds me of the moment I snuck out of the cave...”

Dawn turns her head to Eep, ready to nod in understanding, but that is thrown completely out the window the second she lays eyes on the cavegirl.

Her wild curly red hair that reaches her shoulders, her beautiful green eyes, the way she stands and looks at the pink colored sky. She’s...gorgeous.

Dawn’s heart skips a beat upon realizing she has been staring and quickly looks away, focusing on the ground instead.

‘Just be normal.’ She repeats the manta in her head multiple times, feeling a bit embarrassed. ‘I’m suppose to like guys, not girls...’

At least that’s what her parents taught her. Well, kinda.

Phil and Hope where those kind of parents who constantly remind their daughter of her future, that being filled with a man who’ll take care of her who she’ll have a few children with.

If anything, it was her parents’ biggest expectation for her.

“You’ll find a handsome man in no-time, honey.” was something Hope would say whenever her only daughter felt lonely from time to time.

But what if she wants a woman instead?

Dawn mentally signs in frustration. She perfectly knows that her parents would never approve of the idea, that things don’t work like that on the farm.

Realizing that she isn’t in said place, something clicks in Dawn’s head, and she looks up at the pink sky.

Things may not work like that at the farm, but maybe they do here. Maybe she can run away and start a new life here, with Eep...

Dawn smiles as she already can imagine it. The many joyrides they would have with Chunky, waking up next to the cavegirl everyday to see the beautiful colors of the area in the morning, being happy with said cavegirl.

But she knows that these fantasies won’t come true any time soon, having the knowledge that Eep still has her family that’s staying on the farm, along with her significant other...

Guy is definitely a nice person who seems to accept the modern life-style the quickest. Heck, their pet sloth already met each other, who without a doubt will “produce mini-sloths” in the future.

It’s just the unfortunate truth that Eep already has someone...

Can’t she just...leave him when she doesn’t like him anymore?

Dawn knows it’s selfish to hope that will happen, but she can’t help it.

“If only we could stay here forever...” Eep says in wonder, looking at the bright orange butterflies that fly past them.

“Yeah...” Dawn responds, her daydreams and fantasies rushing back into her mind.

A moment of silence hangs in the air before Eep speaks again.

“We probably should be going back. It’s getting darker.” She says upon seeing the sky turn a slight darker pink, letting herself land on the ground on her feet.

A punch of disappointment hits Dawn straight in the chest, wanting to stay here with her new friend just a little longer.

“Yeah...” she just answers, already standing up to climb on Chunky’s back again.

Before she knows it, her and Eep are on Chunky’s back again, ready to go to the farm again.

“Alright Chunky, lets go!” Eep calls out to the macawnivore, to which he listens and obeys.

As they’re going on their way home, Dawn looks back at the orange butterflies and the pink sky, thinking about her daydreams until green plants and gras are in her view.


End file.
